cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentinel
"Sentinel" ( Senchineru) is a keyword introduced in Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons. In Cardfight!! Online, Sentinel was indicated by a shield-like icon in the deck build: . "Sentinel" is featured exclusively on cards that also have a powerful defensive ability, such as Perfect Guard or Quintet Wall. How it Works You can only include up to four total cards with the "Sentinel" ability in your main deck, even if they have different names. This ability is always active, anywhere, anytime, even during deck construction. Regarding Cards without Sentinel Perfect Guards that were printed prior to the release of Booster Set 9 did not have the keyword Sentinel printed on them. These units have all been given errata to have the "Sentinel" ability. This means you cannot have, for example, four each of Archbird and Ancient Dragon, Paraswall in the same deck, even though Archbird doesn't have the "Sentinel" keyword printed on the card. List of Cards Angel Feather *Adamantine Celestial, Aniel *Battle Cupid, Nociel (V Series) *Black Prepare, Arakiba *Black Record, Israfil *Doctroid Remnon *Pure Keeper, Requiel *Shadowless Angel *Solid Celestial, Adnar-el Aqua Force *Battle Siren, Emelda *Battle Siren, Phaidra *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra *Blue Storm Guardian Dragon, Icefall Dragon *Blue Storm Shield, Homerus *Blue Wave Shield General, Yorgos *Emerald Shield, Paschal *Emerald Shield, Paschal (V Series) *Kelpie Rider, Vallas *Ocean Keeper, Plato Bermuda Triangle *Ambient Silence, Etosha *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Flash Sapphire *Chouchou, Corrin *Chouchou, Tino *Duo Achievement Promise, Colima *Duo Create Quill, Ilya *Duo Promise Day, Colima *Image Master, Kukuri *Intact Parasol, Enis *Mermaid Idol, Elly *Miracle Twintail, Wyz *PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria *Suave Heart, Lilly *Transcend Idol, Aqua Dark Irregulars *Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula *Amon's Vallation, Bufstare *Blade Wing Tyrwhitt *Closet Balloon *Flag Breaker *Fallen Angel of Disconnection, Akrasiel *March Rabbit of Nightmareland *March Rabbit of Nightmareland (V Series) *Succubus of Avarice *Succubus of Dedicated Love Dimension Police *Cosmic Hero, Grandguard *Cosmic Hero, Grandleaf *Cosmic Hero, Grandmonk *Diamond Ace *Diamond Ace (V Series) *Dimensional Robo, Daimagnel *Dimensional Robo, Daishield *Enigman Calm *Masked Police, Elvino *Metalborg, Bryknuckle Etranger *Nang Nopphamat Gear Chronicle *Chanomai Idea-drone *Pulsar Tamer, Dagan *Repel-circuit Dragon *Steam Artist, Abi-ratta *Steam Guard, Kastilia *Steam Keeper, La-ba'shim *Steam Mage, En-narda *Steam Maiden, Arlim *Steam Maiden, Sanilar *Steam Scalar, Emellanna *Steam Tamer, Arka *Withdrawn Gear Raven Genesis *Administrator of Hope, Pandora *Cold Blast Regalia, Svalinn *Witch of Fruit of Knowledge, Rooibos *Goddess of Decline, Hel *Goddess of Fort, Kibitsuhime *Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada *Regalia of Frost, Jotun *Secret Elsie *Shield Goddess, Aegis *Witch of Strawberries, Framboise Gold Paladin *Cladcrest Lion *Halo Liberator, Mark *Halo Shield, Mark *Halo Shield, Mark (V Series) *Holy Mage, Alessia *Holy Mage, Bryderi *Holy Mage, Candace *Holy Mage, Irena *Holy Mage, Lavinia *Liberator, Improve Falcon *Light Formation Liberator, Erdre *Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine Granblue *Freddy the Ghostie *Gust Jinn *Gust Jinn (V Series) *Reef Banshee *Retreat Francine *Seawall Banshee *Waterspout Djinn Great Nature *Cable Sheep *Contradictory Instructor, Shell Master *Revision Scientist, Delibelly *Finecoat Maltese *Sitter Bobtail *Tri-ruler Cat Kagero *Dragon Dancer, Maria *Dragon Knight, Gimel *Escort Dragon Attendant, Reas *Flame of Tranquility, Aermo *Flare Trooper, Dumjid *Guard Griffin (V Series) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sattar *Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon *Protect Orb Dragon *Seal Dragon, Rinocross *Seal Dragon Prison Guard, Atar *Wyvern Guard, Barri *Wyvern Guard, Barri (V Series) Link Joker *Allbirth Pangolin *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium *Flowers in Vacuum, Cosmo Wreath *Flowers in Vacuum, Cosmo Wreath (V Series) *Instill Deletor, Ender *Iron Wall Star-vader, Thorium *Lady Keeper of Virtual Reality *Prayer Child of Steady State Cosmo *Refusing Deletor, Evil *Remove Deletor, Igalga *Reversal Star-vader, Nobelium *Star-vader, Rejection Dragon *Wheel of the Galaxy, Cosmo Chaplet Megacolony *Adherence Mutant, Black Weevil *Delusional Mutant, Dazzle Moth *Hexagon Mutant, Honeycomb Queen *Machining Ladybug *Machining Tardigrade *Paralyze Madonna *Paralyze Madonna (V Series) *Rebel Mutant, Starshield Murakumo *Loveholic Stealth Rogue, Tamanoi *Silver Snow, Sasame *Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage *Stealth Beast, Leaves Mirage (V Series) *Stealth Beast, White Heron *Stealth Fiend, Hamper Gapper *Stealth Rogue of the Silk Umbrella, Shizune Narukami *Dragon Dancer, Anastasia *Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld *Hardship Brawler, Toshu *Lizard Soldier, Ouho *Summon Lightning Dancing Princess, Anastasia *Wyvern Defender, Guld *Wyvern Guard, Guld *Wyvern Guard, Guld (V Series) Neo Nectar *100% Orange *Artemisia Musketeer, Kiara *Bulwark of Arboros, Sanelma *Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga *Guardian Force Fist Deity, Oni Burdoc *Flower Keeper Dragon *Maiden of Blossom Rain *Maiden of Blossom Rain (V Series) *Maiden of Passionflower *Phalaenopsis Musketeer, Kirstie *Pis Tateo *Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio *Resistant Lemone *Seeding Maiden, Tierney Nova Grappler *Beast Deity, Solar Falcon *Blau Dunkelheit *Defending Goddess *Extreme Battler, Baryon *Extreme Battler, Headstrong-battle *Hate Reflector *Lady Cyclone *Shieldraizer *Twin Blader *Twin Blader (V Series) *Varuna Blauwand Nubatama *Isolation Stealth Rogue, Matsuba *Stealth Beast, Aramatatabi *Stealth Beast, Mijingakure *Stealth Beast, Mijingakure (V Series) *Stealth Dragon, Utsuroi *Stealth Rogue of Veils, Kurenai Oracle Think Tank *Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri *Battle Sister, Chocolat *Battle Sister, Marmalade *Higher Deity Protecting Official, Amatsu-hikone *Ruote Magus *Tetra Magus *Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist (V Series) Pale Moon *Darkside Mirror Master *Entire Monkey *Hades Hypnotist *Hades Hypnotist (V Series) *Hoop Master *Lovely Companion *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia *Silver Thorn Matador, Maddock *Water Juggler Royal Paladin *Bringer of Divine Grace, Epona *Defending Seeker, Shiron *Maiden of Divine Spring, Lien *Flash Shield, Iseult *Flash Shield, Iseult (V Series) *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult *Holy Knight Guardian *Hope Keeper *Rainbow Guardian *Security Knight, Regius *Seeker, Plume Wall Angel *Stilling Jewel Knight, Estelle *Strong Knight, Rounoria *Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria *Walgal Shadow Paladin *Barrier Witch, Grainne *Dark Revenger, Mac Lir *Dark Shield, Mac Lir *Dark Shield, Mac Lir (V Series) *Demon World Castle, Vorbeugen *Dragsaver, Esras *Evil Refuser Dragon *Hellrage Revenger, Quesal *Karma Collector *Knight of Resistance, Limwris *Little Skull Witch, Nemain Spike Brothers *Baron Amadeus *Cold-blooded Advisor, Cunning Brain *Cheer Girl, Jamie *Cheer Girl, Marilyn *Cheer Girl, Marilyn (V Series) *Dudley Cheers, Linda *Kiss-mark, Alma *Untouchable, Milly Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Paraswall *Ancient Dragon, Rockmine *Archbird *Archbird (V Series) *Barrier Dragon, Styracolord *Savage Guardian *Stronghold Dragon, Robustops The Mask Collection *Albino Crow Mask *Enlightened Turtle Mask *Intelligent Apple Mask *Pancake Mask Touken Ranbu *Atsushi Toushirou *Fudou Yukimitsu *Gokotai Toku *Kousetsu Samonji *Monoyoshi Sadamune *Namazuo Toushirou -Hanamaru- *Nikkari Aoe -Hanamaru- List of Support Cards Bermuda Triangle *Brilliant Ocean, Elly Kagero *Seal Dragon Prison Guard, Atar Oracle Think Tank *Resolute Maiden, Chitose Tachikaze *Savage Conjurer List of Anti-Support Cards Angel Feather *Aesthetic Visual, Simapesiel *Mobile Hospital, Feather Palace (V Series) Dark Irregulars *Demon Eater (V Series) *One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot Dimension Police *Operator Girl, Linka Granblue *Violence Flanger Great Nature *Monoculus Tiger (V Series) Kagero *Dragonic Waterfall (V Series) Megacolony *Death Warden Ant Lion (V Series) Nova Grappler *Queen of Heart (V Series) Shadow Paladin *Supremacy True Dragon, Claret Sword Helheim *Danger-lunge Dragon Touken Ranbu *Nihongou Trivia *The kanji "守護者" (Shugosha) can be translated as either "Guardian" or "Protector". Category:Keyword